Dark Masters
by Kumitzin
Summary: Ash has finally become the Pokémon master, but then a dark pokémon appears in front of him requesting his help. How will he coupe with his current gilfriend and Misty, his one real love? The power on one won't be enough this time. [M for language & gore]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer & Legal stuff: Just do you notice I DO NOT own Pokémon (I only own a GBA with fire red version P). All Pokémon characters are a Trademark of their owners. As far as I know only Damian and Mara are character I created.

Any resemblance with any character, real or not, dead or undead, is a mere coincidence.

Reviews are VERY welcome… so write, ok?

Tnx

Kumitzin

Translator note: Literally, "Tsuki" means Moon, and "Yami" Darkness.

Dark masters

-----------------------------------

Dark rain falling from the even darker sky fell on the ground obscuring her sight and washing away the blood on the stone floor. All around her, the city was in shambles; bodies scattered all around.

I can't believe this. How could he? she mumbled to herself holding her temple.

A thunder broke the silence of the night revealing a figure even darker than the sky few feet in front of her.

"How could you?" She screamed at the cloaked figure

"My, my, darling. I bet you meant ¿how could I resist?" Answered a hoarse, grave voice. "You've known about my plan for centuries. And yet you did nothing… nor did any of the others."

She glared at the one that used to be her best friend; their eyes met and she saw that his coal red eye was burning with delight.

"You monster!"

"Why, thank you." He laughed at her puny attempts to make him mad. "Dear Tsuki, Queen of the moon, you had this coming" Floating in the air he got closer and knelt before her. "Or did you REALLY think I would be satisfied to be only your shadow? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Foolish little woman." With his blood-stained finger he raised Tsuki's face, their eyes met again.

"I'll come back for you Yami. I'll get revenge for all our friends and this world's sake" She smiled, bearing the pain of a broken jaw "you haven't seen the last of me."

"Actually I think I have." He punched Tsuki hard in the face, breaking her nose and leaving a dark mark just below hew beautiful silver eyes. "If I kill you right now you will just come back, like we always do… But If I destroy your temple first…" He smiled seeing her panic

"No… No Yami, you can't… if you do that…"

"What? Dear, What will happen?" She crawled back at him, holding to his dark snake-like skin. Her eyes pleading. "…Oh yeah, I remember now… You will become mortal. Like your beloved humans" She opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out of it. "Oh yes, darling, I overheard you two speaking; that is precisely why I was able to come this far…" He grabbed Tsuki by the hair, pulling her into the Air. He was at least 2 feet taller than any human, his shoulders broad, and his muscles iron-hard. Tsuki had always looked like a doll when compared to that colossus. "This Is where you die, my queen." He cut her throat with a blade-sharp fingernail, dumping her on the floor "You will only live long enough to see me become the ruler of this world you love so much."

Tsuki heard a sinister laugh piercing through the cold darkness that now covered her, then an explosion that sent dirt, and rock fragments showering on her. Her temple was destroyed, and there was no-one powerful enough to face Yami. She could feel life escaping her broken body like water running through her hands.

She was so very tired… so very tired indeed.

Perhaps if she slept now later she could wake from this nightmare…

And then she could go back to sleep and dream again with that lovely boy Yami was long time ago, when they were engaged…

Yes, perhaps she would do just that…

-----------------------------------

Ok, yes I know so far I haven't mention a thing about any of our favorite Pokémon characters, but be patient, this is just the prologue.

And yes, this is a AAMRN, I haven't forgotten.

You just wait and see ;)

Cloud


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer & Legal stuff: Just do you notice I DO NOT own Pokémon (I only own a GBA with fire red version P). All Pokémon characters are a Trademark of their owners. As far as I know only Damian and Mara are character I created.

Any resemblance with any character, real or not, dead or undead, is a mere coincidence.

Reviews are VERY welcome… so write one, ok?

Tnx

Kumitzin

Translator note: Literally, "Tsuki" means Moon, and "Yami" Darkness.

Other notes: "" Talk; Thoughts; :::: Flashback; _italics_ Telepathy

Ash19

Misty19

Brock21

May18

Mara25

Damian28

**AN: ****There was a little mistake on my part, as the chapter 2 I posted was actually the chapter 2 of the story…. So we are missing the first chapter ( that is not the prologue). I'm sorry for the mess, to make up for It I'll post up to chapter 3 today.**

Dark masters

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

2000 years later.

Misty was humming and dancing all over the Gym, many had asked her "why so happy?" but she had just smiled kept going.

That was the day.

Finally

She could barely believe it.

**::: FLASHBACK :::**

Sitting by the computer, Misty was reading a newspaper for news on her beloved. Since he had reached the Champion's tournament he had been all over the news. He still had a way to go, but she was sure her Ash was going to make it through.

She tuned the page and then saw it: A one page poster of Ash, Pikachu and May talking about the upcoming finals to the champion's tournament.

_Mr. Ketchum has proved to be the most talented for the title of Pokémon Master, yet it is said that the Champion league has already found themselves a champion. Never in History had two people reached this stage so close together. THI MAY PROVE TO BE THE MOST EXITING FIGHT EVER! _ - said the newspaper. And then – _On a personal note, Mr. Ketchum has asked us reporters to say that after he wins the tournament, he will return home (To pallet Town )._

_Many questions have been asked about a possible relationship between Mrs. May and Mr. Ketchum, yet she has discarded such thoughts "_Ash likes another girl_" Mrs. May has answered us._

**::: END FSBK :::**

Misty was pretty sure who that other girl was. For the past 5 years she had received lots of letters from Ash, he had spent hour writing all he did and thought up until he entered the championship. On his last letter he had asked her to wait for him at Pallet, and had signed it with love.

'With love' nonetheless.

She had to read the address over and over again in order for her to believe that he had sent her the letter. That she was the one he loved.

She packed her stuff, bid farewell to the Gym, and went back to Pallet. There she waited at Delia's house for the next two weeks. And on that last Friday, they both got a letter, with just one line.

—

THE NEW POKEMON MASTER IS COMING HOME!!!! HOORRAY!!

PS: I'll be there on Wednesday evening.

—

Both of them then started making a big surprise party for him. Everyone was invited, Brock and his family, Professor Oak, and even Gary accepted.

Hoping to see him soon, they all cooperated on the preparative.

Elsewhere

Pacing up and down the trophy corridor in the Champions' HQ, Ash wondered why he and May had been summoned.

Earlier that morning and before the Final match, they had both received an invitation from the Champion's League President (whose existence they hadn't heard before) to meet him in his office ASAP.

"Such an invitation" commented the messenger "It's hardly ever issued. It's the greatest honor a Pokémon master can receive, and most have to wait for decades to receive one… if ever." Ash looked at the message and discovered an envelope underneath the note. The envelope was made out of pure gold, with an engraved message "CONFIDENTIAL. DO NOT OPEN UNLESS IN THE PRESECE OF THE PRESIDENT."

May had wanted to ask about the President but the messenger was already gone.

Ash had completely forgotten about it up until two men in black had approached them and almost dragged them out of the crowd and into the building… And had left them in that corridor, to "wait for further instructions". They had been there for at least half an hour now, and Ash was even more nervous that before the finals.

"Will you just RELAX?" asked May in a hoarse voice "You are making ME nervous".

"But-but May! I-I mean, being in the presence of someone this important… on such short notice. What if I make a fool of myself?" Ash brushed his hair with his hands "How do I look?"

"Desperate" she joked "Come here boy" She made him take a seat and started massaging his stiff shoulders "It's going to be fine, you'll make a great impression on this President as you do on everyone else." then added while sitting in his lap "That's why I love my Ashy-boy" and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ash embraced her tightly "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Probably fain in front of the president and make the worst impression ever." She giggled

"Oh really?" Taking advantage of their current position the pokémon master started tickling his girlfriend.

May giggled furiously while trying to get out of his reach. They were still fooling around when the same two men in black suits appeared down the corridor escorting a beautiful woman. She was wearing a Crimson red Chinese dress embroidered with gold and silver threads with the form of two dragons fighting; her hair was dark red and her eyes as dark coal.

The woman coughed to call for attention, as the two men in black approached the playful couple "Mr. Ketchum" addressed her, both trainers became still; it was only then that the pokémon master noticed the woman that was sexily approaching them "My name is Maureen, the president's assistant. He will see you now." The two body guards placed themselves between the woman, Ash and May. "This way please"

Both kids looked at each other and followed.

May wasn't pleased at all with the situation. Not only was Ash drooling all over that other woman, but the entire 'meeting' gave her a bad feeling… something was amiss there.

They crossed a few more corridors and a large set of stairs, then came to a halt in front a massive door that reminded Ash of that of a medieval castle. The woman stood before them. "Now listen carefully. Do not speak unless spoken to, don't ask personal questions, he doesn't like personal questions. And never, NEVER ask about his eyes." She knocked and spoke clearly to the door. "It's Maureen Sir, I've brought Mr. Ketchum as you requested."

Everyone heard a profound, grave voice responding directly into their minds. _Come in_

The gigantic doors opened revealing a grand garden, with all kinds of rare pokémon and plants. And in the middle of it a kiosk surrounded by four giant sequoias of at least 30 feet in diameter. Under the shade of one of these trees, a woman with cyan colored hair, dressed in white robes was happily entertained playing a golden Harp for a Man. He was tall and with dark skin, dressed with nothing more than a black swimsuit, towel and pitch black sun glasses; May admired his body as they closed in, the man was very muscular and had several scratches and bruises that must have been painful long time ago… but the most amazing thing to perceive was his presence. Even in that large garden one felt almost an urge to see that man; she guessed that if the need raised there would be very little people in the world who wouldn't look at him as the savior.

When they reached the couple, May noticed that both women looked at the man with religious fervor; she could swear that they were in love with the man.

"_Welcome to my garden"_ the man's voice resonated loud and pure throughout the garden "_I hope Maureen hasn't been haunting you too much_" Maureen blushed and the man laughed; the sound of his laugh made Ash and May feel comfortable, erasing most of their worries and nervousness.

"Not at all sir" answered Ash completely forgetting the rules Maureen had told them before.

"_Good_" Silence fell between them as the man closed in and offered his hand to Ash "_Welcome home Pokémon Master, my name is Damian and I'm the Champion League president_" Then turning to May he smiled "_May I ask you to introduce me to the beautiful lady beside you?_"

"Oh! Sorry" mumbled ash "Mr. President, this is May a good friend of mine" May gave him a sharp look, but knew better than to make a scene there. She had had to pretend they were nothing but friends in front of the press, but the fact that he seemed to want to keep it a secret from everyone bothered her… it bothered a LOT.

"_Pleased to make your acquaintance_" He stood waiting for a moment "_is something the matter?_" May had been looking at Ash rather than anything else, but Damian's voice snapped her out of it.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out, but I was admiring the beautiful garden, sir."

"P_lease call me Damian, both of you._" Then out of nowhere, Damian started coughing, grabbing his chest he fell to the ground

"SIR!" Shouted both Maureen and the woman in white robes, they ran to his side

"Wha-What is going on?" Asked Ash also kneeling beside the man "Is he sick?"

"Hurry! Help us get him under a shade." Ordered Maureen to the bodyguards. Ash helped them carry Damian back into the kiosk.

Maureen laid his head on her lap and removed his glasses.

Both Ash and May gasped in fright.

Under the glasses they discovered Damian was blind. A big scar crossed both his eyes and these were completely blank, until then they noticed that the scar had most likely also damaged his smelling and hearing capabilities.

"God! What happened to him?" Asked May

"What could do this to him?" Said Ash suddenly feeling his anger rising.

Maureen and the woman in white looked at each other

"Long time ago" started the woman in white

Damian's story has one sad tale that neither Ash nor May were ready to hear. He had been born an unwanted child in a royal-blood family and was therefore discarded at age 5 and taken for dead. But His will had been settled on surviving, so for years he fought and continued to live on by begging and stealing food and sleeping on the streets. It was when he turned 15 that a man approached him and presented him with a pokémon, introducing him to the life of a pokémon trainer. He spent his next 5 years training and capturing pokémon. After he turned 20 and having gained some respect in the pokémon world, he decided it was time to find his family. And he did… it was just that it wasn't as he had expected.

"They tried to kill him" the woman said "they couldn't stand that someone like him was part of their family."

So they had set him a trap, in which both his pokémon and his life were put in peril. They lured him into their house and had their own pokémon attack him… The battle turned fierce and went out of control… suddenly without notice, the house caught fire. Damian made his pokémon flee to a safe location, but stayed to try and save the others…

"He got them all out. Damian saved them even when they tried to kill him." Obviously no-one appreciated the fact that he had saved them, and even went as far as to declare him their sworn enemy. In court they accused him of trying to rob and murder them. The court found him guilty and sent hit to jail for 6 years.

In prison, Damian suffered even more, ha was afraid he was going crazy one night...

"Damian saw an Angel" continued Maureen, as the other woman was sobbing so bad "and the Angel said that he would help him. And he did.

That month Damian was set free from jail, because his entire family had been found dead. The police report said that a maniac had entered the mansion and killed everyone… and since they had captured the murderer, Damian was out of guilt and had his expedient erased. Then when the government was going to auction everything his late family owned, a doctor appeared out of nowhere (but I think it was the angel in disguise) and showed the authorities Damian was Indeed the only living part of the family, so all of their stuff belonged to him."

After studying the case, the court decided that everything that ever belonged to the family was Damian's by right. With this he became rich, but not wanting to have anything to do with his family, he sold everything.

"It took him less than a year to become multi-millionaire and was offered the title of President he now holds." Ended Maureen

"It's been almost a year since then" added the other woman.

"But that doesn't explain his coughing and fainting… or his scars." Commented May

"He got the scars from battling bare handedly during the trap… and the years of unhealthy food and living on the streets damaged his health severely. Doctors say it's a miracle he is still alive, after all the abuse he sustained." Maureen commented, softly caressing his boss' forehead "and they recommended him not to stay for too long in the sunlight, since it worsens his condition."

"Good god!" Gasped Ash "… what I still don't get is why his family hated him so much-"

_Because I was a freak to them_ Damian's voice resonated inside everyone's minds. _Because I am a psychic_ He took a seat on the floor, beside the woman in white. _I'm unable to talk, hear, smell or see… but my psychic ability allows me to perceive most things almost normally... _

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yay! Another chapter complete!!

…a bit slow if you ask me, but hey! I need to introduce the participants somehow, right?

Well, never mind that.

Due to work and other projects I'll be updating once every 2 or 2 and 1/2 weeks… also that gives you time to review… so do it.

If not I'll send Yami after you… MWAHAHAHAHA….Ha…..ha…..

Only kidding boys & girls. See U 'round ;)

Kumitzin


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & Legal stuff: Just do you notice I DO NOT own Pokémon (I only own a GBA with fire red version P). All Pokémon characters are a Trademark of their owners. As far as I know only Damian and Mara are character I created.

Any resemblance with any character, real or not, dead or undead, is a mere coincidence.

Reviews are VERY welcome… so write, ok?

Tnx

Kumitzin

Translator note: Literally, "Tsuki" means Moon, and "Yami" Darkness.

Other notes: "" is for normal speech; for telepathy; for thoughts; ( ) for Whispering

Ash19

Misty19

Brock21

May18

Mara25

Damian28

I would like to thank "DragonLexie" for the review, it's good to hear from you guys ;)

Dark Masters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Because I'm a psychic_

Damian's words still echoed inside Ash and May as a limo drove them out of the building, speeding through the highway that lead to the Kanto Region and Pallet town. They were still pondering about the story they had just heard, and the mysterious golden envelope he was ordered to open only until he reached his home. "_This is a present_" had said Damian "_For you and those who had accompanied you through your travels; Take it as a sign of friendship._" He had bid them farewell, and turned back to take a shower.

"Strange one, Damian is." Commented Ash "Even after all the bad things that happened to him, he managed to remain a simple good guy" May nodded looking through the window. Suddenly the driver hit the brakes hard and the Limo started tilting to a side as other vehicles tried to avoid collision. "WOAH!" Ash shouted grabbing tightly to the seat.

The car skid to a side and Ash was able to see something outside… The dark tall figure of a pokémon that looked like a gigantic Gengar with only one eye, standing still on the road. The limo finally went to a stop when they hit all the other cars that had crashed trying to avoid the pokémon.

"MAY!" He shouted looking around.

No one… the door was ajar.

He released the seat belt and tried standing up but a severe pain in his left knee made him tumble down. He tried looking down but found out everything was covered in darkness; he could barely see his own arms.

An ear-piercing shout snapped him into reality, clenching his teeth he stood on his feet and slowly walked outside of the wrecked car. AS soon as he was out he found himself standing somewhere else… it looked as the remains of an ancient city, the sky was dark and the ground slippery with blood. He could see the same pokémon he had seen before, only that no it was grabbing May by the hair.

Itnersluk eilen tsuki, ilnevaar signiknikgale-ek said the pokémon in a threatening tone while smirking

"STOP!!" Ash shouted startling the pokémon and making him release the girl. Ash got his poke-dex out and pointed it at the strange one-eyed pokémon

"Pokémon identified: No data" said the machine

"What!? No data?" he pocketed the device and got a poke-ball from his belt"Ok, old-way then. GO CHARIZARD!"

A fierce looking Charizard flew out of the poke-ball, he roared, his eyes reflecting an ever burning anger. "FLAME THROWER!" roared the trainer and the pokémon obeyed; a bursting ray of flame was shot from the Pokémon's mouth directly against the dark pokémon who did nothing to prevent the impact, instead it took a step forward.

Ash dashed forward, looking al over for May, which he found with little effort: she had passed out and was lying on the floor a few feet away from the monster. He took her in arms, still battling against the pain he felt on the knee and hurried back to the car.

Charizard kept the flame up until the pavement started boiling, then flew towards the target readying a mega-punch in case the fiend survived his attack; He was flying by for the second time when he saw movement on the ground, an instant later a powerful blast hit him square on the face.

Hearing Charizard's roar, ash looked up just to see it falling hard on the ground, a few feet away the tall dark pokémon was unscratched and looking away. "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU!!" he shouted running towards his pokémon. "WHY DO YOU ATTACK US!?" he readied another poke-ball "GO TAURUS!" The bull appeared right in between Ash and the dark pokémon "TAURUS USE TACKLE!"

Taurus charged directly into the enemy, who's only reaction was to raise his hand, making Ash's pokémon float into the sky roaring with frustration.

Ik'tielen agh ans gototon. Ik'tielen agh ens freeden pronounced the dark pokémon lowering his arm and staring intently into Ash, at this Taurus came crashing down to earth; Ash stood up and placed himself between the enemy and Charizard

"I won't let you hurt him!" he cried

_I don't want him_ Ash stood there, dumbstruck as he could finally understand the Pokémon's words. _I've been trying to tell you that but you just wouldn't listen_ Ash stared blankly as the other approached _I came here looking for you… and all you could do was attack me… I had thought differently from the pokémon master_

"Who are you? And why me?"

_I am the primordial. The one who started all._ He finally came to a half tree feet away from Ash _I chose you because you are so famous, and well known everywhere… I need that_. 

"What do you mean?"

_I mean, Ash Ketchum, that you are going to travel with me, help me, for I have need of you_. the pokémon slowly started to fade as the sun came up on the horizon

"WAIT! What do you mean you need my help? How can I help you?"

_You can… you may be the only who can. You must help Me._ now the light was brighter and the pokémon had almost completely disappeared from sight _I will come to you again… heed me… at night……next…… moon……_ . The voice disappeared along with the image of the strange pokémon.

Ash stood there still trying to bring himself to move and check on the others.

"….a….s…h…" he heard a strangely familiar voice coming from somewhere near, he turned around to see who was it, but could only see the sunlight around him "…ash…" there it was again… where could it come from? It appeared to come right out of the ground and the sky, as if it were the voice of god "…Ash?" That familiar tone of voice, where had he heard it before...? He suddenly remembered MAY.

He turned around desperate; he had left her there on the ground… some where in all those ruins.

"Ash? Are you alright?" He opened his eyes and found his girlfriend looking at him from above… he was lying on her lap and were seated on the back seat of the limo. "You have been muttering in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?" her soft hands caressing his hair were soothing enough to erase all the bad feelings he had had. "Care to share it? Maybe I can be of help" She stared into his chocolate-colored puppy eyes and smiled. "You are the cutest thing ever" she said before she realized her mistake… Ash didn't like being called cute… except by the right person, and May wasn't it.

He stared at her hard, frowning, and then looked away "I don't remember" he lied.

She sighed.

A phone rang inside the car, Ash got up and picked up "Yes?"

"Sir, we have arrived to viridian." Said the driver

"Yes sir." The pokémon master covered the microphone and turned to see May "Think you can take one more night at a Pokémon center, or shall we go to a hotel?"

"The center is OK"

"Ok, head for the Pokémon Center" He said to the driver and hung up, and stretched "Man am I tired! I'll sleep like a Log tonight"

"I'll make sure you do" May closed in, moving like a cat and purring "You are in for a wild night MR. Ketchum" she sat on his lap and started licking his face and neck "Somehow you've managed to get me really hot" whispered lightly biting his earlobe.

"MAY!" He tried to back away but found himself cornered "We-We can't do this here!!" he grabbed his shirt and pulled it down when she tried to take it off.

"Why?" she teased "I'm your girlfriend, right?"

"We-Well yes, bu-but-!" She made Ash silent by kissing him French-like

GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON!?!? Ash thought as she devoured him.

Ash stretched his back while on the bed; May was still asleep by his side. He could barely believe they had done it. Not that he complained, but it came to him as a surprise. Careful not to wake her he stood up and went to take a leak. He still felt strange, May had never EVER acted like that… Come to think of it. She started acting strange ever since we met Damian he frowned Women just don't make sense.

Just as he slips back to bed, he heard a knock on the window. Huh? He stood there listening, and just as he started to think that it was a trick of his imagination, it happened again. Impossible, We're on the third floor He got out of bed and walked towards the window, where he heard the knocking again. Ash grabbed the curtain and pulled it a tiny bit. He was scared by the sudden appearance of the Tall dark pokémon he dreamt with before. It put his head through the window, as if he was a ghost.

_Good night, Pokémon Master_ Ash heard its creepy voice inside his head _Did you enjoy my present? _

(Yo-your present!?) He whispered and looked back at May (You did that to May?)

_I merely helped her get rid of her shyness_ the pokémon crossed into the bedroom and looked down at Ash _I can help you to get everything you want in this world… but only if you help me_

(Well, you surely don't look like you need much help) he crossed arms and looked fiercely at him (but what can I do for you?)

The pokémon smiled, revealing a hundred vampire-like fangs _I need you to use your contacts to find a woman_

(A woman?)

_Yes. A very special one. A woman drawn to the moon_

(Huh?) the pokémon turned and stared into the window.

_The day of the eclipse is near. You'll have 90 days to find her… or else_ Ash blinked and the monster had already vanished.

"Just great!" he said in exasperation "Now I must do as a Waco says…or else" he sighed "What have I got myself into?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I outdid myself this time… two chapters in the same week, NICE!

I need comments to keep me going. So if you like the story and want to know more, please write, OK?

……Or else

P

Kumitzin


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer & Legal stuff: Just do you notice I DO NOT own Pokémon (I only own a GBA with fire red version P). All Pokémon characters are a Trademark of their owners. As far as I know only Damian and Mara as well as Tsuki & Yami's are characters I created.

Any resemblance with any character, real or not, living, dead or undead, is a mere coincidence.

**If you with to keep me going on this Fic, Read & Review **

**Kumitzin**

Translator note: Literally, "Tsuki" means Moon, and "Yami" Darkness.

Ash19

Misty19

Brock21

May18

Mara25

Damian28

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, is great hearing from you guys**

Dark masters

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Misty was all pumped.

Little wonder. It was already Wednesday, the day Ash would arrive.

But for now the cerulean beauty was wondering about the date she had arranged only the previous day, when she virtually stepped into a friend from Childhood: Marie Angeline Beauchamp, Mara for short.

Misty remembered her from cerulean, when he was till in kinder garden

_**::FLASHBACK::**_

A four year old Misty was playing happily in the park with other children, It was still early to go back home, and as far as she was concerned, everything was perfect.

Then just as to temp luck, one of the other children it the ball they were playing with, accidentally hitting on the back of a 12-year-old who Misty knew meant only trouble. The older kid stood up and came to the boy, anger in his face.

"You little idiot! What do you think you're doing, huh?" He kicked the little kid in the gut and step on his face "Beg dog! Or I'll kill you!" he spit looking murderous.

"Stop it!" Little Misty begged running to her friend and grabbing the wannabe murderer by the pants, pulling with all her might. To everyone's surprise he managed to yank the attacker's pants off his but.

Everyone laughed their asses off at the boy clutching his pants, and quickly putting them in place.

"Why you!" he exploded holding out a punch for her to see what was coming.

Little Misty tried to block away the pain as the older boy hit her cheek, failing miserably and started to cry hard.

His attacked puller her by the collar of her uniform and prepared another punch… just to be received by an open palm, which took all of the impact.

Before the dumb-folded boy was a ten-year-old girl holding his punch as if it was no more than a gentle breeze; Before he could react, she did a karate-chop on his arm, making him drop his prey; she new girl then grabbed his arm and twisted it back, getting him on the ground in an Arm Bar.

"Ask for her forgiveness or I'll dislocate your arm" feeling the pain the young man shouted he was extremely sorry, and that it would never happen again. He even went as far as promise Misty to buy her ice-cream as a manner of apologizing.

Feeling he had got what he deserved, the girl released him and hurried to Misty's side "Where does it hurt?" she asked looking at the teary-eyed girl. Still sobbing, Misty looked at the girl in the eye and asked the one question that no-one would expect from a crying child

"Did he say Ice-cream?" amused by the little child's nerves, she giggled.

"Yes he did" she turned to look hard on the older boy "And he better gets it fast, unless he wants some major trashing" the venomous look in her silvery blue eyes was good enough a warning for anyone. The kid left and came back holding a big cone with tree balls of different flavors, skidding to them, he apologized again and was gone.

While licking away at her ice-cream, Misty asked "who are you sister? I haven't seen you before" The girl nodded.

"My name is Mara, I'm new to town"

"You have no friends?"

"Not one, yet"

"Do you want to be friends?" the older girl giggled

"I would be delighted, emm…"

"Misty"

"I would be delighted, Misty"

_**::END FSHBK::**_

She was now sitting on the Café where they would meet, she wanted to invite her to Ash's party, and introduce her to everyone… it was her duty as her oldest friend, and will do so willingly.

Her patience grew dim as she witnessed time run by, It was already 14:35 hrs and she had hoped to be home back by that time ¿What on earth was holding her friend?

"That would be because your friend couldn't decide on a proper present to give you. Being today our 15th anniversary and all" Misty turned to the sound of the much familiar voice, few steps away was Mara, carrying several bags labeled with expensive brands of clothes. She was wearing black and white attire, her hair of a blond so clear it appeared silver; her slender and well formed figure sure was a kick for her friend. If only she was as beautiful, she would certainly have Ash on the palm of her hand.

"Aww… you shouldn't have. I haven't got you anything" she exclaimed standing up to give her a big warm hug.

"Fret not, dear friend. It seems I've got enough for the both of us" she winked "so, on with it, here you go" said Mara handing her a big box with crimson red grapping and a smaller one wrapped in the same color. "Come on, open it! I want to see the look on your face" she smiled, her eyes gleaming with delight

Misty sighed and tore the paper open. Inside the big box was a beautiful pale blue dress with matching sandals and hat. "OH MY GOD!" she gasped barely daring to touch the fabric

"She likes it" Her friend nodded "good" and was surprised at Misty throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" they both giggled happily.

"Ok, now on to the main dish" Mara motioned a slender hand towards the smaller package.

"Ok" she stated, carefully unwrapping the present. She opened the little velveteen box and found herself staring at the most beautiful pendant she had ever lay eyes upon. The chain was pure silver – even she could tell – while the pendant itself was made of white gold in the form of sea waves clashing into the small blue sapphire polished to look like the moon.

Misty was left without words, silently staring, taking in every detail of the marvelous jewel. She suddenly turned to her friend

"I can't accept this… It must have cost you a fortune!" he tried to hand it back but Mara stopped her.

"It's not money I value, Misty. It is friendship and love" she looked her friend into the eye "And you have given me both plenty"

Misty embraced the present in it's little box, teary eyed and sobbing, whispering softly "thank you" to her life-log friend.

"Now, there is something I want to tell you" Mara said teary eyed as well, while holding one hand on her friend's shoulder. Misty nodded quickly erasing the tears with her hand "there seems to be a legend about this pendant, care to hear?"

Again Misty nodded.

"Well, the owner of the establishment told me that this piece was specially forged for the princess of a foreign land to serve as wedding present. Her soon-to-be husband presented it to her the night before the wedding. He said to her 'Here lies my heart, forever engraved in stone to be yours and yours alone'. She accepted the gift willingly and they had to part for the night…"

"And then what happened?" Asked a very enthusiastic Misty, while her friend took a sip of her tea and gulped it.

"Well, I appears that he didn't catch the meaning of his own words. The prince _did_ leave his heart in the stone… A man without a heart is meant to become evil… On their wedding day he attacked the kingdom and destroyed everything; leaving the princess for last. She was furious, but he had no heart to feel with, and killed her with no remorse, and thus reigned over destruction until he was bored and moved elsewhere, never to be seen again…

Some say he died and went to hell, but other say that he is still alive, and looking for his heart…" she ended with a particularly ghost-like voice, making Misty shiver.

To Misty's astonishment Mara started laughing her ass off. "What?" she asked frowning.

"You… should… have… seen… your… face!" she laughed holding her stomach, and crying "You really believed me?" Misty blinked blankly, but when she finally understood that she'd been pranked, her eyes started burning with anger.

"WHY YOU!" se produced a mallet out of nowhere (properly named hammerspace) and soon she was chasing her old friend around, trying to smack her. "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh! Look at the time!" Mara paused suddenly "Didn't you have somewhere else at 3 o'clock?" Misty halted in mid-air and the mallet disappeared into thins air ash she watched her clock.

"MY GOD! I'M GOING OT BE LATE!" Mara, step over and took her friend's hands in hers.

"Does this have to do with the passionate young man you were talking to me over the phone?" She watched Misty blushing crimson red. _So it seems_ she thought to herself. "OK, since this is partly My fault, I will see you get there on time to brag about your new dress and accessories" She held her hand up and whistled for a taxi, they hop in, only barely stopping by the café to pick up their things and check out, and were soon gone to Pallet town.

Not too far from there, a white and gold limo was speeding its way through the traffic, closely escorted by police cars and closing into Pallet town; inside it two very important men and the president's secretary were traveling, trying to catch up with their target.

"_I won't have this conversation again!_" shouted Damian at the cloaked figure in front of him, faintly sensing Maureen twitch "_You can't change plans just like that!_"

"_Yes I can._" Assured the cloaked figure, it's hissing voice resembled an electric saw cutting metal "_It is my plan after all. And you are just another pawn_"

Damian was only half a step away from choking the son of a gun in front of him with his bare hands. "_I will not let you do this!_" the cloaked figure laughed evilly

"_Like you can do anything_" the other spit, his tone venomous "_Without me you are as well as dead. Remember that next time we meet_" and with that he was gone… vanished into thin air.

Feeling the chilled air warm up again, Maureen spoke

"Is he gone now?" Damian groaned disgusted "Sir, you need to watch your nerves" she spoke sweetly trying to calm him "Perhaps you would like some music?"

"_What I'd like is to kill that bastard_" he mumbled and then sighted "_Yes, music will be fine_"

Maureen tapped once lightly on the window, and a second later a soothing melody filled the closed space. Damian let his body relax; feeling better as Maureen fondled his hair while humming, and wishing that moment would never end.

"Maureen" he whispered, stepping out of the dream world she had let him into.

"Yes?" her sweet voice broke through the veil of anger in him, shattering it into nothingness.

"I only wish I had met you sooner" he confessed softly caressing her cheek with his hand.

She held it to her cheek and closing her eyes, and blushing. That was all she needed… a simple word and whatever caress he could offer, for her love to star shining inside her. "I only wish we could stay like this forever" she whispered kissing the palm of his hand; then hold out her arms for him to come into her embrace.

He did willingly.

_I just hope_ he thought to himself _Truth won't come out… just yet_

Ash and May entered pallet town on the limo, and found it to be just as Ash remembered a little and calm place, with only few houses that surrounded the Pokémon Lab.

As the car came to a stop just before the steps to his home and they both hopped out of it, they could hear the quiet and musical chirping of birds, feel the warm breeze of summer and smell the grass under their feet.

"Home, sweet home" mumbles the boy walking towards his house, he felt exited for sure, but there was also a calmness about the place that he found himself at ease after so much time and so many different feelings he had experienced over his journey. He felt a sudden bump on his legs, and found Pikachu, staring at the door in front of them. His cute yellow friend was also glad to be home, even if just for a small amount of time.

May stared silently as her boyfriend breathed deeply and placed his hand on the handle; he twisted and the door burst open as a sea of people engulfed him and carried on top of their heads, cheerily shouting "HAIL ASH KETCHUM! HAIL PIKACHU! HAIL THE POKÉMON MASTER!"

Ash and Pikachu were lowered to the ground just to be hugged tightly by Delia Ketchum, who was saying how grown and handsome he looked, and how much resemblance he kept with his father. May felt this was a good moment as any to introduce herself, but found it extremely difficult as Delia was now hugging her as well "And you must be Ash's friend. So nice of you to bring him home. Tell me…" Delia held her at arm's length "Has he be changing his underwear daily as I told him?" May blushed and giggled, while an upset son shouted "MOM!" in the back.

Ash turned around and there, just before his very eyes, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life, he pondered on her identity until he saw, under her lovely hat, a ray of red hair.

He stood there, bewildered beyond belief, silently staring at the gorgeous redhead dressed in a pale blue dress, while everything outside her started fading away into oblivion. He didn't care about anything else but her. He could barely feel being patted on the back by all of his friends, or even being called by May. His entire world had shrunk in an instant to hold only one person, the one girl that was now smiling at him shyly.

"Welcome home" she said with the voice of an angel, a vibrant smile painted on her pink lips made his heart skip… and sure did this time too.

"I'm glad to be home now… more than ever." He said without thinking, and was jerked into reality by the whistles of the people around him. "I-I meant…What I meant is-" he was cut short by Brock placing a hand on his shoulder

"We all very well know what you meant Ash" he winked mischievously, and then added "We all agree that Misty has changed a lot in the past five years… from beast to beauty" Ash felt a sudden tremor, and knew it was time to step aside… just in time to dodge a gigantic Mallet that hammered his loose-mouthed friend into the ground.

Even is Misty was the same tomboy, Ash found it in himself that he actually missed her attitude. And somewhere deep inside him, his heart responded to a dark voice he was barely starting to know _I found her… how very amusing_ . "I found her" he whispered to himself, as he looked into her deep blue eyes "She must be… the one"

May was so jealous her blood started to boil (and if this was a cartoon, she surely had bolts of lightning coming out of her eyes, or would burst into flames); how dared he! Looking at another woman and right in front of her! The nerves!

She bee-lined for her boyfriend, and just as she was throwing her arms around him, a shadow stood in between them.

"You must be May" a good looking boy looked at her intently "I think I saw you in the newspapers"

"True, I remember now" another boy stood at the side of the first, blocking her way "The journalists said there were rumors about yourself and Ash"

Then it struck her.

Just as she had feared, saying such thing to the press had got everybody the wrong impression that she had no interest in Ash. For an instant she wondered whether Ash had planned it all along, yet it didn't seem likely.

_Don't lie to yourself girl_ said a sharp hissing voice in her head _He never really liked you… he just used you, you body and soul to get to where he is now… The glory he will no share with you_ She didn't want to listen to the evil in that voice, but somewhere deep inside, she knew it all along _Yes child, that is right and you know It._ she started feeling anger and hate, two very dangerous feelings she wasn't used to.

_Oh! But it wasn't him alone… no… that fox in blue dress… They must pay for what they did to you. They must pay._ it continued repeating that last sentence over and over again, inside her mind, until it stuck.

May stare into space as she looked transfixed at the two others staring at each other… Oh yes, they would pay…

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

**A/N: ****Ok, here goes another chapter…. Quite longer than the usual, but I felt I really needed to fasten up the story a little bit.**

**So for a summary, we've got Damian trying to stop somebody doing something bad in Pallet; then we have Mara **_**and**_** Misty's new pendant… the story does seem familiar… where have I heard it before…. Hmm… can't seem to remember…Oh well; then we FINALLY have the encounter between Misty and Ash, ¿What will happen with May? I wonder.**

**Oh by the way, all the mallet action frame was a special dedication for "eternaldawn3am", hope It was of your liking…As for cat fight, I don't know. We'll see.**

**As for the others, keep up with the reviews, else I'll stop and go into some of the other projects I'm currently working on. (I still need to get time to finish my book, since it's due September 12****th**** and I'm still editing… oh well)**

So long for now. Review, ok?

Else you'll find Yami is not so much as a fiction character ;) (an evil grin appears behind the writer) XD


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer & Legal stuff: I DO NOT own it. All Pokémon characters are a Trademark of their owners.

Other additional characters are mine MUAHAHAHAHA!

Any resemblance with any character, real or not, living, dead or undead, is mere coincidence.

If you want to keep me going on this Fic, Read & Review

Cloud

Translator note: Literally, "Tsuki" means Moon, and "Yami" Darkness.

Ash19

Misty19

Brock21

May18

Mara25

Damian28

Well, after 281 readers _and_ 10 reviews, I'm really willing to go on with this story. I'm glad you like it so far ;)

On another note, there will be some Lemon, a lot of swearing, gore and possibly even rape on future chapters (making up for the 'M' Rating)

Dark masters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty knew, the instant she put on that necklace that it was special. It wasn't just for its beauty… There was something else, something hidden well inside it just waiting for the right moment to be released.

She was getting dressed in the room in which she had slept for the last few weeks, accompanied by Mara who was doing her hair.

"Really Mara, It's not necessary for you to do that. The entire ordeal will be outside, and I'll be wearing the lovely hat you just gave me."

"Nonsense dear. A girl must always look good" she said smiling slyly "besides, what would you do if he kisses you? Hold tight on to the hat so he won't see the mess of a hair you'd be wearing?" Misty blushed crimson red at her words "No dear, there will be no escape for you"

There was a knock on the door "Are you girls ready?" it was Brock.

Misty knew he had been following them ever since she introduced Mara; her beauty caused him to be, instantly, all over her.

"In a moment" replied Mara through the closed door, just finishing Misty's hair. "There you go! Ok, now the hat and… let me look at you."

Misty stood up staring at her figure in the mirror.

She gasped.

"Is that really me?" The fine dress stuck to her slender figure harnessing her natural beauty a hundred fold.

"Believe it or not" Said her friend and then went for the door "You can come in now peep boy" and opened it fast, making Brock fall face-first.

Misty stared at him hard, he had been peeping on them… What if they had been talking about something private? Really, sometimes she just wanted to knock some sense into him.

The intruder looked up, glancing, for the first time into the redhead before him. He had never seen such a cute, lovely creature ever; strange, he would have sworn that he heard Misty's voice in the quarters. No matter, being in the presence of such a beautiful princess he went on dreamy-mode and started floating around.

"My dear sweet princes, I am Brock, What grace of heaven must I command to hear your name?" she looked up at him in confusion as he brought her hands into his. His princess sent an inquisitive look behind him, to the other beautiful woman, who was now giggling.

Mara slapped Brock's hands and passed an arm over the new girl's shoulders; coughed once and started speaking. "Sorry for the late introduction. Brock, may I present to you to Miss Misty Waterflower". Bock's Jaw fell to the ground with a 'CLANG' as he stared square-eyes at the beauty in front of her

"Mi-Misty?" the girl nodded. He couldn't believe his eyes. "My god! Misty you look gorgeous!" he whistled at her.

"Thank you Brock" she addressed with a cute bashful voice.

Incredible! Brock thought to himself, pulling his jaw back in place.

He was about to say something else, when a shout came from the lower floor

"He is here! There on the black Limo!" Misty blinked and rushed to the window. Sure thing there was a black limo approaching the house.

"Oh god! Oh god! What am I going to do?" she mumbled nervously I haven't seen him in years, will he recognize me? then she eyed Brock… no, of course he wouldn't...

"It's time babe." Mara grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out, down the stairs and near the door. All eyes were on her.

Brock followed close, still confused about what happened.

Mara looked over a window, becoming the first one to be aware that the boy wasn't alone in the car. He had been talking to a woman.

This could become a problem.

She didn't know anything about that girl, but her instincts told her that she was somehow involved with the boy… she needed to do something and fast. Pondering the different options, she found the best-looking guys in the room and approached them. "Hello guys" she knew that as soon as they had had a good glance of her, her proposal would be easily accepted.

"Why hello babe, the name's Gary" said the first one, grinning at her.

"Pleasure, I'm Mara by the way" she smiled that smile that made men sigh "say, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" the tree of them nodded. Good, it had worked "Well, the thing is I need a favor…" they all listened to her plan: they were to block May from approaching Ash during the entire party. "And for your services…" she whispered a secret into their ears; they all blushed and nodded.

As the door opened Misty had a small amount of time to admire Ash. He had become taller and more muscular, but his chocolate-colored eyes remained the same: crystal clear and pure. His skin had a darker tan and had let his hair grow a bit more, still defying gravity.

She smiled at that. No matter how much time passed, she would still find him as cute as the first time they met… he only grew more attractive.

The mob ran out to meet him and raise him and Pikachu over their shoulders, shouting their happiness.

When they finally let go of him, Ash's eyes locked with hers for an instant that seemed to last for hours.

Misty started to blush as she noticed his eyes dancing up and down her body. When their eyes locked again, she noticed a change within his eyes… recognition.

She had been a fool to think that _he_ wouldn't recognize her.

"Welcome home" she said smiling shyly.

Still looking at her he responded with a weak voice "I'm glad to be home now… more than ever" making her blush ever further, for everyone had heard.

The party was coming along nicely, Ash thought, sitting at the table, chatting with his old pals, but more than anything, stealing glances at the girl by his side.

He had been so surprised to find out how much Misty had changed in the past years. Her figure was still petit and slender, but she had gained some nice curves he was sure she hadn't had before. For instance, the cleavage her dress showed was something she definitely did _NOT_ have before.

He was just describing the tournament finals, when they all heard a breaking sound and mad shouts from the living room. Turning first to Misty Ash rushed to the place, followed closely by everyone.

There, in the middle of the salon lay May, laughing her ass off while stabbing a Gary in the torso with a broken glass. Blood was gushing out of her victim's slit throat and wounds.

All girls screamed in fright and horror, and many passed out. Ash eyed Misty, who was pale and unable to speak unable to avert her eyes. "Someone call 911!" he roared, running and tackling May.

"Master! Help me, my master!" she shouted fighting back against him trying to pin her to the ground with a force that Ash didn't know of her. "Let me go you asshole! These are my Master orders! I must-!" her eyes twinkled in recognition. "_YOU. I'll kill you!_" May threw him off her with a punch to his gut. She stood up and was about to kick his face when three other boys ran and seized her. Pushing her to the ground again.

Finally the cavalry arrived: two police cars and an ambulance; they stormed into the house.

Ash stood up to the situation taking the role of leader. Even as scared as she was, Misty couldn't help but notice how much more strength had he gained; he sounded so sure of himself, even in a nerve-cracking situation such as this.

The police handcuffed May and made her stand up, she was still struggling and babbling incoherent things about a whatever-master and she being his loyal servant. Her blood-shot eyes glanced at Misty and exploded in fury.

May bit one of the officers, taking a big chunk out of his arm and spitting it, while marching towards her new prey. Ash stood in between them, protecting Misty "I'll have you, little princess! My master knows of you and is coming… Watch your back or we'll eat you alive!" she shouted and started laughing hard and loud.

Finally a cop hit her on the back of the neck with his pistol, and raised his friend who was shouting "The fucking bitch bit me!"

Twenty minutes later everybody had left the house but Brock, Misty, Mara, Ash and Delia.

As for Delia, she had already retired to bed with Pikachu, leaving the two couples in the dinner room.

Ash held Misty tightly, trying to calm her tremors.

No one spoke. ¿How could they? Not only had they witnessed a former friend snapping into a mad-woman, but also there was a possibility that Gary didn't make it out alive.

They were all startled by a sudden knock on the door. Looking at each other, they heard another knock. This time both males stood up and hurried to the door, preparing for a fight in case May had returned. Ash placed the chain on the door and opened it slightly; Brock was waiting at his side, ready to strike whoever came in with a large metallic vase.

"_Good evening Pokémon Master_" Ash heard a known voice, and peering through the crack recognized the Pokémon League President

"Damian!" he shouted in amazement "hold on just a minute" he closed the door, and removed the chain but before he opened the door, he glanced behind him. Misty was there, looking at him teary-eyed. "It's ok" he reassured his companions "He is a friend…" and opened the door revealing the form of a tall man, formally dressed with a warm smile painted on his handsome face; the man wore dark shades even though the sun was already burning the horizon. "Let me introduce you all to Damian, President of the Pokémon League"

"_Good evening_" the man pronounced in a deep manly voice from the doorway, yet he didn't come into the house "_I'd appreciate if your friend would lower his weapon_"

Ash stood there confused, until something came into place.

"Oh…OH!" he turned to Brock "Hey! Lower the vase, he's a friend"

"Oh! Ok…" Brock complied placing the vase back on its place.

As Damien step into the house -- followed closely by Maureen --, the house seemed to gain its usual colors again, and the heavy weight of dark emotions lifted almost completely.

"Damian" Ash said "Let me introduce you to Brock, he is a Pokémon Breeder" They shared a hand shake, but the president's full attention was on both girls in front of him.

He approached directly to them, bowing and offering one kiss each, on the back of their hands, making his secretary growl; Ash approached and introduced them.

"_A pleasure_" answered Damian after hearing everybody's name. "_Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my secretary. Maureen, come forward_" His words commanded a formidable strength.

Maureen approached and shook everybody's hands.

"_I hope we didn't interrupt anything_" the President claimed as he noticed both girls' outfits.

"Oh, no, nothing that is worth commenting" answered Mara with a sweet voice no one had heard from her, "actually we were just…"

As she said that a policeman came back

"Good evening gentlemen, ladies; we already moved Miss May White to a safe location," he declared looking at their pained faces "but we were hoping you cloud tell us what happened." They all hesitated.

"_Don't mind us_" Intervened the president and Maureen nodded "_We have time_"

Ash sighed and retold the story just as it had happened, eyeing Misty every now and then. Just as he finished the tale, the policeman went away followed by Maureen who was instructed to ask some more questions about the incident, and to wait for news about Gary.

"_It seems I came at a bad time, perhaps you would prefer to be left alone?_" Damian made a small reverence and made his way to the door.

"Damian wait!" for everyone's surprise it had been Mara who stopped him; when he turned back with a crooked smile she blushed "I…We-well… didn't you come here for something?" she asked reluctantly, barely daring to look him in the eyes.

Looking at her, Misty was the only one to realize the obvious.

"_Nothing that cannot wait for tomorrow_" his voice was soothing.

Ash noticed that just as before, back where the Masters' tournament was held, Damian's presence was enough to make him feel at ease, safe; perhaps it was better for everyone if he could stay the night. He knew that something inside him had broken, seeing May's actions, but as soon as his friend came into the house, he started feeling stronger again, and could virtually see the wounds in his heart mend little by little. Perhaps it was the knowledge about his past, perhaps it was part of his psychic abilities; but if he, by any means, healed faster, he could certainly help the others do the same.

He glanced at Misty for an instant, she was still trembling but it wasn't as bad as before, perhaps Damian caused that same impression on all and not just him…

"Damian, why don't you just stay for the night? We still have rooms available" Misty turned to stare at him intently, not saying a word.

The guest turned to the host as if he could see him through his damaged eyes, and then back into Mara's face, which still looked a bit thrown aback. "_I wouldn't want to intrude_" he spoke with a voice so gentle that even Misty couldn't help but smile. He looked back into the horizon, to discover it was already dark.

"Please stay" intervened Mara finally looking at him "I know this will sound crazy, but your presence…" she lost her voice when he turned to stare back at her

"Your presence is soothing" Ash completed the phrase "And we could use some of that tonight."

Damian hesitated, pondering all the odds. Making Maureen go wasn't something he had planned, much less wanted; not to mention that he felt it would be imposing him into these people… But then again, he had come to help, and what they most needed now was help…

"_Very well. But only because you have insisted_" Everyone sighed and smiled "_I just need to take care of some calls, and I'll be back with you_" they nodded, and he went away, making them feel all depressed again.

Mara turned to face Ash "Ok boy. You have _lots_ to explain." She commanded and started asking questions about the very individual that was now pretending to use his cell phone.

[_Maureen_ he used his telepathy to reach her… she was now still in the hospital waiting for Ash's friend to come out of surgery [_We will be staying at the Pokémon Master's house. Be sure to cancel tonight's meetings_ he felt her agreement. It was a pity she wasn't able to respond, for he wanted to hear her voice. But it couldn't be helped… No matter how much he wanted something to happen, it just wouldn't work… not this time at least. [_Good night my dear._ She sent him a kiss as he entered the house again. "_Everything is set_" he claimed as soon as he came in. He ventured to the dining room, where everyone had gathered and instantly took the reins of the situation. "_Mr. Ketchum, It will do good to bring a drink for the ladies, preferably something warm. Brock, is it? Please bring some blankets, the night is becoming colder._" Both boys went away. Damian eyed the red head, noticing that her glance never did leave the pokémon Master "_Perhaps you should join him Ms. Waterflower, I doubt he can manage the stove on his own_" he smiled, making Misty blush. She went away, leaving only Mara and him behind.

Mara was nervous, really, _really_ nervous. She had tried to extract information about Damian from Ash, but the stubborn boy had refused to say anything beyond the way they had met a few days ago.

"_Guess it's just the two of us now_" Damian took a seat directly in front of her and smirked when she blushed.

"I-I guess…" her voice a whisper that sent shivers down his spine. How odd.

"_Do you fancy me?_" His question surprised her and made her blush even further

"W-w-why would I!" he smirked, just as he had thought…

"_Meaning you don't?_" he faked a hurt tone.

"I… you… well…" she tried to look away, but the pull of his presence was too strong. She sighed. Not only was he bloody handsome, he seemed to be able to read her like an open book.

"_Do not worry dear, it is quite alright. I assume my effect on you will diminish by tomorrow, when all the commotion had passed._"

Mara was confused, she wanted that to happen, but in some deep level she did not want it. ¿What was it about this man that made her so… so unlike her? Mara was not a school-girl anymore; she was used to being the one in control in her life. She was proud of it. But with him… with Damian it was different; it was as if her very soul wanted to submit herself to him, as if he was a part of her heart that had been missing since god knows when.

Mara barely noticed when the others returned, or when one, by one, they fell asleep. Misty was the first to drop, and it was Ash's duty to see she was safe on her bed -- or so Damian said – and would even sleep on a couch by her side, to see of this; Brock was sent to bed make sure Delia and the pokémon were safe, and he could sleep once this was done.

This left Mara and Damian alone again.

¿Had he intended it or was it fate? She didn't know, but was willing to investigate.

"_Now dear, is time for you to go and sleep_" Damian spoke, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his arms.

"Da-Damian! What-!?" He lifted her bridal style and smiled at her flushed face

"Y_ou're cute when you're confused_" his comment made her blush even further, but accepted his embrace…

Now that I think about it It was her turn to surprise him, she tossed her arms around his neck, but was disappointed, as he simply pressed her body to his even tighter.

"_Also, you have quite a delicious skin_" she looked up at him to find him smiling coolly

"Are you trying to seduce me?" his smile broadened and she shook her head. "I thought you said that whatever was felt between us was caused by the accident."

"Y_es, but It would certainly be a pity._" He mentally opened the door to her room and stepped inside. "_So, are you open to seduction?_" the room was in complete darkness, yet that was no problem for him, wich surprised her

"Are you familiar with this place?"

"_Not at all_"

"Then how-?" she was silenced by his lips in a searing kiss.

Not only was she surprised, Mara could feel the unlimited heat and energy of his spirit pouring into her, warming her body and curing the pain. ¿Was that his intention? ¿To make her forget the horrid events of that night? She felt betrayed, disgusted… yet her body wouldn't obey her command. He finally ended the kiss, after placing her on her bed.

"_Make no mistake girl. I'm not doing this to make you forget_" she blinked in the darkness, ¿could he really read her thought as she half believed? "_This, is to make you remember_"

"What am I supposed to remem-?" again her question was cut by his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, here goes another chapter, quite longer, if you ask me. But as you didn't****, I won't tell you that. And don't worry, as I promised there will be LEMON, just not right now P I want it to feel right, so you'll have to wait a little longer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Legal stuff: ****The usual ****yada****yada**

**Any resemblance with any character, real or not, living, dead or undead, is mere coincidence****… or so they say…**

**If you want to keep me going on this ****Fic****, Read & Review **

**Kumitzin****/Cloud**

Sorry for the long delay, I'm working overtime and my businesses are not helping. Still, I'll try to, et the very least, write a chapter for one of both my stories.

Read ya later

Dark masters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold shiver ran down his spine.

He jumped to his feet, instantly grabbing a poke ball from his belt. There was something evil in the air. Something _really_ evil.

_**Why so jumpy, Pokémon master?**_ A dark hiss ran through the air. He looked around and found himself no longer on Misty's room, but on what appeared to be the ruins of an ancient city. It was raining unlike anything he'd seen before for the rain was black and hot and icky. The sky was pitch black and the only light came from the raging light bolts that soared the sky mercilessly.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular, but very soon a now too common voice answered. He turned around in the blackness to see a tall dark pokémon whose only eye was shining with red fury

_**You are where it all started…**____**the crumbling, and my rise to power. You stand on the last remnants of the Gods' city on the moon.**_

"The moon?" he boy asked in disbelief

_**Yes. We come from the moon. **__**All of us.**_

The monster turned up-wards and immediately, the clouds cleared and the starry sky was clear. Ash found no moon shining on top, instead there was a _huge_ blue planet crowning the sky. The pokémon master gasped in surprise, the sight was beautiful and yet, somehow, full of sadness. The boy turned to see the pokémon shedding a lonely, crimson red tear. 'Is the sadness I feel coming from him?' he asked himself, but could find no answer.

_**You have helped me much, Pokémon **__**Master**__ The pokémon looked back at him; his eye was again flooded with fury and… amusement; Deep evil amusement._

For the first time in his life, Ash felt fear.

_**Yet, you will help me again;**____**One**__** last time. I will end this, once and for ever.**_ Ash peered into the strange red eye that stared at him, and felt a sudden ache in his chest. It was as if something was trying to rip his hearth out of his chest while it was still beating. It made him shout in pain and fear, but the dark rain drowned all sounds, and his cries didn't even reach the cobblestones… much less the shining blue planed that stared silently at her son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara woke up, feeling cold. And no wonder, for she was alone in that big bed. Damian had left early in the morning, but not before rendering her senseless and numb with his kisses. She sighed, drowning in the sudden sad atmosphere. It was as if the whole world was sad, not just her. She turned around to see the window was ajar, outside everything was gray and, again, sad. There was a high thick fog that left almost no sunlight through it. She shuddered in the dam coldness of the morning, so, throwing the covers off her she walked to close the window.

_**It has begun.**_

The sudden sound of that hissing voice made her yelp. '¿What was that?' she thought looking everywhere for the source of the voice, but finding nothing.

Suddenly a searing pain inside her brain made her loose balance and fall against a bedpost. She heard her own cry as if it was someone else's, and saw her own body falling limp into the floor. Little after, she saw a shadow glide over her body, raising her to the bed, and caring for her bleeding temple, soon there were others, but she could neither do, nor say anything, as if she was but an spectator of her own life.

_Do not worry dear. You are fine._

A sweet tender voice spoke behind her, when she turned she discovered she was staring at herself, only not quite herself. The woman before her had bright white angle-like wings, a flowing cascade of gold hair; but her silvery blue eyes where the same… as was her presence… a mixture of power, fragility and sensuality and sadness.

_I'm sorry to have startled you, but this was the only way I could talk to you._

Mara looked at her strange reflection; the woman hadn't moved her lips, yet she could hear her voice as clear as the sun… any day that wasn't today.

"You wanted to talk to me? Why?" The angel shook her head

_I have very __little__time,__ please listen to what I have to say. I'll try to give you answers, but we have little time…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty woke feeling better than any time during the past five years, ever since Ash and her had parted she'd have problems sleeping; perhaps she just worried too much, but she couldn't help thinking about him and the possibilities of it ever being 'us'.

She stirred in bed and felt a sudden hard bump in her stomach; not willing to open her eyes yet, her hands slithered to investigate the strange object. Hair, unruly; skin, soft and marvelously warm; small pointy nose and delicate lips… 'hmmm, no doubt'. Her eyes opened to confirm her suspicions.

The room was barely lit, it wasn't morning yet and the curtains where drawn, her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness in the room. She was sleeping in the same room she had been using for the past weeks, it felt familiar, but much more cozy now that a certain boy was sleeping with his head on the side of the bed.

Yes, she had been right, it was the same black spiky hair, tanned skin and soft lips she knew by heart: Ash lay sleeping on a chair, his head resting on top of his crossed arms on the bed. The sweet boy had spent his time watching over her until he fell asleep. Misty smiled as her fingers combed his hair making him sigh in delight.

He began to wake, slowly in response to her demeanors, as he opened those chocolate brown eyes she had grown to love she noticed a hint of red gleam, that disappeared as soon as he winked to clear his fuzzy sight.

"Morning" he moaned; his voice more charming than ever before.

"Morning sleepy head" she said, her voice calm and sweet with warm feelings. "Did you sleep well?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Never better" her insides fluttered, his voice was not only charming but full with confidence and something strong… something she couldn't quite piece together "You?"

Oh gosh, here she was again in the crossroad. Would she be tainted again by her defense mechanism acting all though and upset for him leaning on her? Or would she take the chance to make things new? During the past five years she had pondered over and over again about this matter. She had already admitted loving him. There was no doubt in her mind, but could she bring up the courage to act on her new thoughts, or would she be consumed by routine, and shoot him her usual sarcastic comments?

No. She should start a-new, she owed herself that much. And he deserved better.

"Never better" she smiled a tiny smile, while his broadened.

Ash stood up and stretched and then scratched his head in his usual early-morning-waking-routine.

"Say, what time is it?" he asked walking to open the curtains.

"Hmmm let's see" she answered glancing at the clock "Huh? This must be wrong, it says here it's almost 1:00 pm" the girl peered towards the now open curtains to find a thick gray fog clouding everything. No wonder she had thought it was so early.

"Whoa!" the boy exclaimed "I bet we could cut this fog with a knife"

"That's odd; the weather woman said it would be sunny the whole week" Misty stood up and walked to see through the window as well.

"Say Mist" Ash began, slightly touching the small of her back with his hand, goosebumps ran under her skin, but she somehow managed to maintain a calm exterior

"Yes?" Her voice was barely a whisper

"I've been dying to ask you something since yesterday" he whispered, on her ear, his voice was past silky and seductive. Misty blushed furiously, but dared herself to turn and face him. '¿Is this it?' she thought… when she saw him gulp nervously she knew what was coming "I… well… wouldyougooutwithme?"

Misty blinked in confusion "Sorry, I didn't catch that"

The boy sighed, then breathed deeply, a lopsided grin forming on his handsome face… she could feel his courage and confidence resurging "Would you go out with me?"

She was shocked.

Utterly shocked beyond measure. Yes, she had been hoping, nay dreaming, of this day, of this very instant when he would ask her. But, for the life of her, she wasn't prepared for it. She felt her mouth open and close, but no sound coming from it.

Ash frowned, his glance falling to the floor, clearly ashamed. "I-I'm sorry… I just… Just forget I… I don't know what possessed me to say that… sorry-" she saw him make a brief reverence and walk away.

'NO!' her mind shouted. She had done it again. The opportunity had been right in front of her, but she wasn't able to grasp it until it was so very late.

_**Tell**__** him**__** now!**_

"Ash wait!" her voice finally reached her throat, the male turned around with his sad puppy eyes. "I…" she blushed further 'Come on Misty, this is it. Don't throw this chance down the drain' "I would love to go out… with you" even thought she had a multitude rooting for her from insider her head, her last words came out barely audible. Her gaze going down to the ground, making her unable to see a broad smile forming in her friend's face… a wolfish grin actually.

As sudden as his first outburst was, she found herself in his arms, with no clue as how she got there. "Good." He murmured against her forehead; Misty was turning even a brighter shade of red at every passing moment "I'll leave you now to get changed" she nodded against his chest… ¿when had he grown so tall?

Happily inhaling his scent the girl's arms moved themselves around his lean frame. It felt so good, so right. ¿Why had she waited this much to feel his embrace?

"¿Misty?" the boy asked when he felt her nuzzling her nose against his chest, hugging him all the while. It was a surprise to the male discovering that her petit frame fit to perfection against his.

Suddenly, as if their minds had joined in one, they moved to stare at each other; eyes wide and blushed cheeks along with parted lips.

The male smiled a cocky smile light surging from his eyes while the female's smile reached her eyes.

"Misty…" he cupped her face with one hand, placing the other on her waist

"Yes, Ash?" her voice as soft as velvet. He grinned.

"Nice hairdo" he winked and took a step back; Misty's eyes narrowed in an instant as her hands shot to her head finding nothing out of place, she looked back at the brunette and saw him giggling.

"Why, you!" As sudden as her anger came, the boy found himself against the floor under the massive pressure of a perfectly aimed, giant mallet. Misty cleaned her hands of dust and went into her room to shower and change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"__What makes you think you can _actually_ win?__"_

_**Why,**__** my friend. It is obvious. I am the best, the strongest, and soon, the only one.**_

_"Aren't you afraid of ending up alone?"_

_**No, **__**it's**__** what I've always dreamt of.**_

_"Because of her?"_

_**No. **__**FOR her.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Legal stuff: The usual yada yada.**

**Any resemblance with any character, real or not, living, dead or undead, is mere coincidence… or so they say…**

**Read & Review? It would be nice to know what you like&/Or dislike from my writing… se ifI can improve ;)**

Thanks to all for your support and reviews & again sorry 4 the delay. It's becoming increasingly difficult to come with new ideas for my stories…. Anyhow, I'm keeping up with forced work.

Reed ya' later.

Kumitzin

_Dark masters_

--

It felt strangely warm.

After all it was the first feeling he got in a long time; He opened his eyes and found that the world wasn't as colorless as he had thought, as bright colors exploded from every corner… the green of the grass, the blue of the sky and the nameless flowers blooming all around him, he looked at his own hands watching in awe how they responded to his every command.

So this is what it felt to be alive, huh? He could really get used to this. The man stood up and staggered as it was the first time he would have to walk with his own two feet; but after some practice, he got the hang of it.

"Now let's see" his voice sounded more high pitched compared to what he remembered, but it would do; "If I remember correctly…" he focused his sight in on a particular flower, but nothing of whatever he had been expecting, happened. "This is harder than expected; more practice is in order" he sat down in his usual lotto form, only to find that his body wasn't as flexible as before 'something to remember'

He closed his eyelids and started breathing slowly, focusing on how his spirit flooded his body, how every part got connected to his absolute will… after some time he felt the rush of sheer power flood his sensed, that was much better. Again he opened his eyes and focused on the same flower as before, almost instantly it froze, encased in a cube of ice. A sneer painted his face "Excelent".

Yet as he turned to leave he missed the fact that the flower inside the ice had rapidly decaying, until it was completely black.

--

Misty sat on the counter of the Ketchum's family kitchen sipping of her fifth tea cup; she had needed the first three only to calm her nerves, the next two for courage, and quite possibly another one just for the fun of it. She was wearing one of the sets Mara had been kind enough to give her: A pair of long, tight white bell pants with silvery shining sequins, a silver top with quite a dare cut as most of her back and flat abdomen were visible, over it all she wore a white long jacket that proved to be quite warm against her skin; her only jewelry was a silver bracelet and the moon pendant her friend had also given her.

Mara had been quite upset that morning when Misty walked into her room and found Brock taking care of her as if she was a child.

"I feel really dumb" the woman stated with a thermometer in her mouth "Is this really necessary?" she asked sweetly to the brown skinned man

"Absolutely, we can't have you fainting again." Misty arched an eyebrow at this

"I haven't been sleeping well" was her friend's excuse "Have had much to worry about"

But even in her current state, she had managed to push Brock out of her room to help Misty get dressed for her important date.

Misty smiled at her friend's antics. "So" she started when the finished her mug of tea, Mara looked up from her own cup "what happened between you and this Pokémon president guy, I got the feeling you…" she wasn't allowed to speak when a booming voice came from outside the kitchen's door

"_Hello?"_ Damian knocked from the back door and immediately Mara ran upstairs mumbling about something about being 'nearly naked' in her night gown.

"Come in Damian" called Misty from her place.

The handsome man stepped inside, and so did his secretary. "_Good evening Ms. Waterflower, we came to see how thing were progressing… but it seems I have scared your friend away_" Misty smiled

"Nothing like that, she's just shy." Maureen arched an eyebrow but directed her boss a piercing glance… which he was totally oblivious to.

"_I take you are planning to have a good day Miss_" he smiled like a proud father would; misty blushed

"Geez, Mara didn't lie when she said you had a nick to make girls blush"

Damian laughed wholeheartedly while shaking his face; it has his attendant who answered.

"Sorry about that Miss Waterflower" said the woman wearing a black professional-looking dress "He _does_ have a tendency to say _a bit too much_" the man just kept laughing.

"_You know by experience that I only do that to beautiful women_" he grinned making them both blush.

"Prat" Maureen mumbled under her breath.

After some good fifteen minutes of casually talking the group was interrupted by Mara's showing up now completely dressed, armed with light make-up tight jeans and a black top with angel wings painted on the back.

"_Good evening '_Angel_'_" he said referring not only to her top; Mara noticed that the girl at his side frowned

"Good evening to you too." She smiled and stretched "So, what are you guys doing here?" Misty smiled, her friend was back to her usual self.

"_WE_ came to tell you that your friend is now out of danger; the doctors pulled a miracle last night." Mara and Misty sighed in relief

"And what about, May, will she be ok?"

"_The doctors don't know what's wrong with her in the first place; so there's only so much they can do beside keeping her drugged for her own good._"

"Well… Never mind that." Mara chirped up "where are you taking us today, boss?" she smiled wickedly at the man, and giggled after catching him unprepared for the first time

"_Err-_" Fortunately for him, Maureen intervened

"We were hoping to invite you to eat, unless you have a prior appointment" she glanced at Misty

"Actually she has" a grave manly voice said from the front door, making them all turn around.

Ash was casually leaning on the wall; Mara noticed Damian's brows furrowing behind his sunglasses. The pokémon master was wearing a black shirt seemingly glued to his lean muscles and his six-pack ABS; he also wore his usual blue jeans, black shoes and belt. He walked with practical ease and confidence to Misty who could only gape at him. Placing an arm around Misty's hips he smiled to the others "Are you going to keep staring at me? Or can we go?" misty blushed crimson red and nodded. The couple only stopped to leave misty's mug on the sink and wave a quick good-bye to everybody.

"Is it only me or there is something strange about that boy's attitude?" Mara asked frowning

"_I think this calls for a full fledged investigation, for I too sense that something is out of place_" Damian nodded to the woman; Maureen looked simply confused.

"Perhaps he finally grew some balls" the secretary said making Mara laugh.

Thankfully their joke prevented them to see Damian's expression when Ash glanced back at him… his usual chocolate eyes had turned crimson red.

--

AN: there goes another chapter to the count; the story turns a bit darker now, but don't worry the answers are just a couple chapter away.

Also, I'm extremely sorry for the delay, I had planned to post this about two months ago, but the revision of my current book is underway, so I'm having quite some trouble focusing on anything that is no t it.

Cheers to all! We'll be having a new chapter at a later date this week


End file.
